<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the World Turns (It Might Burn) by fairytaleslayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053103">As the World Turns (It Might Burn)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleslayer/pseuds/fairytaleslayer'>fairytaleslayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Adora Remains with the Horde (She-Ra), Based on a Twitter Post, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), If Adora was evil, for Catra, or as evil as she can be really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleslayer/pseuds/fairytaleslayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora found She-Ra's sword but chose to stay for Catra, and they pledged to take over the Horde together. Then maybe the world, if they had time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based entirely on <a href="https://twitter.com/mondaykilly/status/1277346273968836608/photo/1">this</a> fantastic art by @mondaykilly on Twitter. The entire story played out in my head in five seconds, and I didn't stop screaming internally for a half hour.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a sword.</p><p>But it didn’t end with one.</p><p>Adora stole a skiff, stole Catra, and flew into the Whispering Woods. She found a sword, touched it, claimed it, lost control and was found again by Catra later. Catra took her home to the Fright Zone, promising Adora that they could keep this secret from Shadow Weaver. </p><p>The next night, Adora <em> almost </em>left her bed to go find the sword again. It’s call was so overpowering, she didn’t think she could ignore it. She was halfway to her feet when Catra took her hand. “Hey,” she whispered, careful not to alert the rest of their squad. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“That sword,” Adora murmured back. “There’s just something about it - I have to find it.”</p><p>Catra tugged her out into the hallway. “There was no sword, Adora,” she repeated her words from last night. “You were just lying there when I found you, no weapons of any kind.”</p><p>“I know what I saw,” Adora insisted. “<em>Something </em>was there.”</p><p>“So what if it was? Adora, what are you going to do with a sword? C’mon Adora,” Catra tried a different tack. “Stay with me. Don’t go back out to those woods; they creeped me out. And if Shadow Weaver finds out you’re gone, she’ll <em> kill </em> me.”</p><p>Something about the way Catra said that made Adora pause. Shadow Weaver. Nothing about her lined up - the way she treated Adora compared to the others, particularly Catra. She’d never seen anything overtly terrible, except that one time when they were kids…</p><p>If Shadow Weaver did that to a seven year old, what would she do to hurt a sixteen year old? If Adora left, and it was found out Catra had covered for her, Catra would bear the brunt of the punishment. Adora couldn’t do that to her. “Okay,” she agreed with a sigh. “Let’s go back to bed.”</p><p>Relieved, Catra tugged on her hand and curled up at the foot of the bed, happily purring as Adora settled under the blanket once more.</p><p>“Thank you,” Adora whispered into the night. She didn’t know what she would do without Catra, and she didn’t want to find out. Adora made a vow to herself to watch Shadow Weaver more closely in the future as well. Catra didn’t often respond well to Adora’s efforts to protect her, but maybe there was something Adora could do that she would accept. </p><p>Maybe they could protect each other. </p>
<hr/><p>That night, a boy and girl found a sword lying in the grass, undisturbed. With no one around, the pair took it home to a bright castle so very different than the world of metal Adora chose to stay in. The Queen identified it as the weapon belonging to an ancient, long lost magical warrior. A princess and technological savant was called in to try and discover a way to identify or locate a person who could unlock the weapon’s power, but it was all in vain. With no one to claim its magic, the sword was simply left to gather dust. </p>
<hr/><p>After the blip with their run-in in the Whispering Woods, life settled into a new normal for Catra and Adora. Adora was eventually moved into her own quarters in the Force Captain lodgings - a tiny space with barely enough room for the bed, but it was hers alone. Well, hers and Catra’s, since she was always there. And it had a door that <em> closed</em>. </p><p>After Adora was given her own squad to work with, she began to forget about the sword in the forest. She and Catra had plans - they would one day take over the Horde, and rule the way <em> they </em>saw fit. Then, they would take the world. No one would be able to hurt them again.</p><p>In preparation for that, Adora kept her eyes open. She watched the cadets, the captains, Shadow Weaver, but mostly she watched Catra. Adora watched the fear in Catra’s eyes whenever their guardian was around - though it was less now that Adora had more authority. Adora started dealing with Shadow Weaver one on one, to keep her from getting near Catra. She saw the way the rest of the cadets treated Catra, years of reprimand from Shadow Weaver having told the other squads that her best friend was fair game. Adora kept track of how many times Catra skipped training, escaping to the safe place that was the room they basically shared.</p><p>The anger inside Adora that she’d always held back grew.</p><p>She stoked it quietly rather than tamp it down any longer, letting it burn a little brighter every time someone wronged Catra for no reason that Adora could see. Shadow Weaver, Octavia, that other Force Captain - Flak - and more. She made a mental list of those people, constantly switching their positioning around as their transgressions grew. Adora learned how to draw attention away from Catra subtly, to distract, to make herself large enough and act out enough to take some of the heat away from her friend. </p><p>They swore to stay together, to protect each other, and that’s what Adora was going to do.</p>
<hr/><p>“It’s not an important meeting,” Adora promised Catra as she shut the door of her room behind them before joining Catra on the bed. “Really. It’s just some plans for a siege on Plumeria that we won’t even be a part of. They won’t be looking for me, and if they do, I’ll just say I was sick.”</p><p>“Ooo Adora is going to lie?” Catra’s eyes were comically wide, and she burst out laughing as Adora shoved her flat on the bed. “All to hang out with little old me?”</p><p>Adora threw herself on the bed next to Catra, leaning her cheek on one hand so she could see Catra’s face. “I saw the way Flak cornered you today,” she murmured, not missing the way Catra tensed at the mention of his name. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”</p><p>“Psh,” Catra scoffed. “I’m fine - you’re imagining things. Nothing’s changed really since you were made captain.”</p><p>“If nothing’s changed, then I missed a lot growing up. We promised to protect each other, and I’ve been really bad at it. I’m sorry Catra.”</p><p>Catra froze, her expression caught between surprise and a frown as she processed the apology. Slowly, she relaxed. “It wasn’t your fault. Yeah, I was jealous and angry for a while because you were Shadow Weaver’s favorite, but - I’m not so sure that was a good thing. You always put so much pressure on yourself Adora. It’s Shadow Weaver’s fault, not yours.”</p><p>Adora slid her fingers between Catra’s and held on tight. “One day, we’ll be the ones in charge. And we’re going to show everyone how wrong they were about both of us,” she promised.</p><p>“We’ll make them pay,” Catra agreed, squeezing Adora’s hand.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, so worn out from training late on their own to make up for Catra skipping simulations that afternoon. A rough morning with the other cadets had resulted in her hiding out in Adora’s room until evening meal. They didn’t even make it to curfew before their quiet conversation petered out and Adora’s little snores took its place.</p><p>Adora was woken abruptly by Catra’s pained grunt as she was pulled away from her side. She sat up with a gasp to find Shadow Weaver towering over her, Catra caught with the sorceress’ hand tight around her neck. “Catra!” Adora yelped, scrambling to her feet. </p><p>A wave of magic caught Adora and held her still. Catra was whimpering in Shadow Weaver’s grasp, hands weakly clawing at her grasp. “You have imposed yourself on Adora for the last time, you little <em> mongrel </em> ,” Shadow Weaver hissed. “Did you think you could escape <em> my </em>notice? That you could drag Adora down with you? No. Your impudence ends here, Catra.”</p><p>“<em>Adora</em>!”</p><p>Catra’s shriek - full of agony as red lightning lanced through her chest - made Adora’s vision go red. Her entire focus lasered in on Shadow Weaver and the grip she had on Catra - on the burns singing into Catra’s fur. Fury ripped through her, and Adora broke free of the magical restraints placed on her with a cry of rage.</p><p>She didn’t have a sword in this life, but she’d always been more of a ‘punch her feelings out’ kind of person anyway, and those worked just fine for her. Adora barely felt the impact of her fists against Shadow Weaver’s body, didn’t hear Catra dropping to the ground with a thump. The only thing on her mind was ‘protect’. No matter the cost.</p><p>Hands pulled at her shoulders but Adora shrugged them off, murderously intent. “Adora! Adora <em> stop</em>!” The voice was muffled - like Adora was underwater - but the hands tugging insistently at her biceps brought her back to herself.</p><p>Adora was kneeling on the ground. Below her, lying crookedly on the floor, was Shadow Weaver. Her mask was shattered, revealing a horrifically scarred face, and the little black stone that sat at the peak of the mask was shattered and strewn in tiny pieces across the room. There were spatters of blood on the floor.</p><p>Shadow Weaver wasn’t breathing. </p><p>Adora tore herself away from the - body - with a horrified gasp. Was she -? Shadow Weaver was <em> dead </em> . Adora had <em> killed </em> her before she could kill Catra. “What did I -” Adora doubled over and vomited onto the floor, would have collapsed into the mess if Catra hadn’t wrapped her arms around her waist and hauled Adora away from it at the last second. “I didn’t want to,” Adora choked out as Catra tried in vain to calm her down. “I - I <em> killed </em> -” She couldn’t finish the sentence, breaths coming short and fast.</p><p>Black started to take over the red in the corners of her vision as she panicked. She couldn’t breathe - her hands flung out, searching for escape. One clawed hand snaked in to grab both her wrists and bring them in close to her chest as Catra framed Adora’s hips with her legs. “Breathe Adora,” she instructed harshly. “Focus on me.” A firm hand redirected Adora’s face when her eyes found Shadow Weaver’s body again and Catra’s chest pushed against her back. “Don’t look at her, Adora. Eyes on <em> me</em>.” </p><p>There was blood on her trembling hands. Literally. Flecked and pooled across her knuckles, startlingly red. Following the instruction like a lifeline, Adora craned her neck so she could find Catra’s mismatched eyes. Broken cries still escaped her unbidden, even as she tried to hold them back. “I -”</p><p>“If you don’t quiet down, the night patrol is going to find out,” Catra warned her, second hand coming to grip her chin. “They’ll find us, question us, imprison us, and maybe kill us for murdering Hordak’s top general. So you <em> have </em>to pull it together and shut up, Adora.” </p><p>As a last resort, Catra pressed their lips together, shocking Adora to sudden quiet. Catra’s fangs nipped into the kiss, prompting Adora to lean in further and begin to respond. Catra pushed until Adora’s back was against the floor, never letting up on the kiss. It was hungry, claw marks were scratched into her biceps even as Adora pressed fingerprints into the nape of Catra’s neck. She forgot to panic when all she could see, feel, and think was <em> Catra</em>. </p><p>How could she have wanted something so badly without knowing what it was she was missing? Adora never wanted to let this feeling go - of Catra’s body covering every inch of hers, the roiling in her stomach that screamed for <em> more</em>. She was instinctively reaching for the waist of Catra’s leggings when her hands were restrained again. “We have to get rid of the body,” Catra whispered against her lips. “Before anyone figures out what happened.” Adora glanced at Shadow Weaver’s body and shuddered, but claws pricked against her chin and pulled her back to Catra’s magnetic gaze. “I’ll take care of it,” Catra promised. “No one will find her or learn what we did, alright? It’ll be okay Adora.”</p><p>“What I did,” Adora murmured shakily, eyes closing. “I killed Shadow Weaver.”</p><p>Catra pressed a kiss between her eyes, glaring over by the door. Shadow Weaver had already payed for her crimes against them, but Catra wished she’d been able to tear her apart, rather than Adora being forced to do it. She’d take that burden in a second. “And nobody will find out if I can get the body out of here. I’m going to fix this Adora. I promise. Just stay here and I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>Checking both ways down the hall outside their door to make sure the coast was clear after wrapping the body in their blanket to hide it as best she could, Catra dragged it out and down the hall, heading for the lower levels. Nobody manned the furnaces at night, and Catra knew all the back passages from her days sneaking around and avoiding her peers. She dumped the body into the largest furnace with the sullied blanket and waited to make sure it was unidentifiable before she dashed back to Adora’s quarters. </p><p>Adora had crawled back onto their bed and was curled into a tiny ball, body wracked with occasional shivers. Catra was still a little bit in shock that Adora had <em> killed </em> someone in her defense - that anyone would go that far for her. It really was going to be them. Adora had just solidified everything that Catra had ever doubted in their relationship into a firm foundation. Nothing was going to stop them. Adora would continue to rise up in the ranks of the Horde, and Catra would support her until there was no one left standing above them. </p><p>Catra tucked herself around Adora’s back, encasing Adora’s arms and torso with her own in a tight hold. “It’s done,” she murmured. “We’re safe.”</p><p>They would make their own destiny.</p>
<hr/><p>She’d <em> thought </em>they were safe - that no one had seen her dispose of the body and they would get away with it.</p><p>Then she and Adora were dragged from their bed an hour before morning roll call by several masked soldiers, hauled before Hordak while still blinking awake and left to his judgement. That was it. They were going to be executed for killing the Horde’s leading general and sorceress. Catra had failed to protect Adora after she’d sacrificed so much of herself that night for her. </p><p>Hordak was patting his little demon baby’s head gently. Catra had seen Imp flying around before - he always gave her the creeps. “Tell them what you heard in your vents last night,” Hordak instructed the baby.</p><p>Imp’s mouth opened wide. “<em>I killed Shadow Weaver</em>,” Adora’s shaking voice came out of it. “<em>And nobody will find out if I can get the body out of here. I’m going to fix this</em>,” her own voice followed. That was unnerving.</p><p>Red eyes fixed on them, cool, assessing. “So. You two - a cadet and newly promoted Force Captain - saw fit to relieve me of my second in command and only sorceress the Horde could lay claim to. The <em> same </em> sorceress who promoted <em> you,</em> Force Captain Adora, to your new rank not four months ago.” Adora flinched but held his gaze. “And then <em> you</em>, Cadet, disposed of the body.” There was the longest pause of either of their lives where Hordak seemed to size them up. “I congratulate you on ridding me of a problem before it became a threat,” he finally said.</p><p>Wait. What?</p><p>“So many of your ilk lack the proper initiative that I find useful in certain soldiers. You, Force Captain Adora, will retain your position, and you, Cadet. You I am promoting to Force Captain as well,” Hordak decided. “Return to your quarters, you are both relieved of your duties to your squads. I will require you for more - <em> personal </em>training later.”</p><p>Hardly able to believe their good fortune, both Catra and Adora gave Lord Hordak a sharp salute and hastily retreated from his sanctum without a word. Only when the door of Adora’s room closed behind them did they dare even look at each other again.</p><p>“What - just happened?” Adora whispered, collapsing onto the bed. </p><p>“I…” Catra didn’t really have an answer for her. “We just got promoted? And now directly report to Hordak?”</p><p>Adora shook her head. “Is that a good thing?”</p><p>Moving to sit next to her best friend, maybe more, Catra shrugged. “I don’t know. But we <em> do </em>have to watch whatever we say where there are - vents - around,” she said in a quieter tone. “Don’t want prying ears listening in.”</p><p>“We can discuss any plans up in our spot,” Adora agreed. “Until we have a better idea what he wants from us, we just - go with it?”</p><p>“I can live with that. He said he’d have us summoned for ‘personal training’, whatever that means.”</p><p>What it meant came sooner than either of them expected. The pair was summoned before Hordak late that evening, and entered his sanctum to find Hordak working on some piece of tech that held no meaning to either of them. “You will assess the plans for the Horde’s future battles against that pathetic backwater Rebellion, and I will judge your competency thus. If I am disappointed -” he paused, “- know that I refuse to be disappointed. Your future in this base is dependent on your ability now.” </p><p>He didn’t look up once while speaking to them, as if they held no importance whatsoever to his future. Catra’s hands clenched, but Adora took one in her own as she gave Hordak a small bow, even if he wasn’t looking. Who knew where Imp was watching from. “Yes, my Lord,” Adora said, voice solemn. She tugged Catra over to a different workbench and they set to work.</p><p>The only sounds for long hours into the night were Hordak’s occasional cursing and clanking of metal on metal, along with Adora and Catra’s quiet murmurs to each other, the shuffling of paper, and clicking of tablets as they strategized.</p><p>“You have had more than enough time,” Hordak intoned as a new dawn broke. “Report.”</p><p>Catra looked up at him, took a deep breath, and plunged. “Whoever made the battle plan against Plumeria is an idiot,” she said bluntly. “It’s an inconsequential kingdom that gives no advantage to the Horde if conquered beyond forcing us to keep more people in check to prevent uprisings.”</p><p>“The strategy to subdue the kingdom is also lacking,” Adora added. “Demoralizing the citizens through the slow destruction of the Heart Tree and their remaining plant life is sound, but the technology required to accomplish it all at once will have to be stationed far too close to their central village. Any townsperson could wander out, find the temporary base, and sound the alarm.”</p><p>“Whatever remains of the Princess Alliance would be on it in a second, and the Horde would be forced to retreat,” Catra finished. “Too many variables are in play to risk tech and personnel there.”</p><p>Hordak stared at both of them for a long moment. “What is your counterproposal?”</p><p>“Salineas is more intriguing,” Adora began. “The gate is weakening, the princess alone and seemingly unable to restore its power. The kingdom is already practically abandoned. Routing Salineas will give the horde dominion over the seas and access to all other port towns across the northern hemisphere of Etheria.”</p><p>“According to our spies, Princess Mermista’s power involves control of water. Removing her from her connection to Salineas’ runestone will significantly weaken any potential the Princess Alliance has of becoming a threat again,” Catra said, her tail flicking excitedly. Long term strategy had always been one of her favorite classes - one she never skipped out on. </p><p>Their leader examined the plans Adora had scrawled out on a tablet as Catra spoke. His long silence started to make Catra antsy, but Adora calmed her down with a hand on her leg beneath the table. “Very well,” Hordak said finally, breaking the tension. “The two of you will lead the assault on Salineas in one month. You are solely responsible for the consequences of this battle. You will choose your squads, the firepower, and the number of combat bots you will require. Fail me in this, and I will do more than demote you back to cadets,” he threatened. “I will not tolerate failure, nor will I wait for some other random upstarts to rid me of you like you did Shadow Weaver. I will dispose of you myself.”</p><p>“Yes Lord Hordak,” Catra grit out, doing her best to sound subservient. One day, she thought viciously. One day she and Adora would be calling the shots. They would never serve anyone again. But until then, obedience was required.</p><p>Adora repeated her acquiescence, bowing as she stood from the table. They retreated from the sanctum, never turning their backs on Hordak even after he’d returned to his work. Imp watched them leave, eyes narrowed and suspicious as ever. Catra stuck her tongue out at him. He hissed back but did nothing else to draw Hordak’s attention.</p><p>Once in the safety of their room, Adora only had time to let out a deep sigh of relief before Catra was leaping into her arms. Lips pressed furiously against her own, and Adora returned it ten fold. “Look at you, <em> Captain</em>,” Adora teased breathlessly between kisses. “Told you we’d both make it someday.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Gloat all you want later,” Catra mumbled, claws sharp against her back. “Take this off before I tear it off.” </p><p>Adora rushed to obey, Catra helping her shrug out of the jacket without letting her feet touch the ground again. Once her shirt was pulled over her head, Catra ducked to dig her fangs into Adora’s neck right where the high collar of her uniform ended and would barely keep the mark she was determined to leave hidden. Adora gasped at the pain and dug her fingers into Catra’s sides hard enough to indent bruises beneath the fur. </p><p>“Bed,” Catra growled. “Now.”</p><p>Hands wove into her mane and tugged her mouth away from Adora’s neck, replacing the skin with lips that Catra was happy to kiss and nip and leave a little bit bloody. She was slammed against the thin mattress, and she mewled her approval. “Wanted to do this last night,” Adora muttered, hovering over Catra’s body. “I don’t know - I’ve never done this.”</p><p>Catra pulled her into another deep, biting kiss, scrambling back on top. “Me neither. We’ll figure it out,” she said, then ordered, “Get rid of the rest of it.”</p><p>“Get rid of it for me,” Adora goaded her. Catra snarled and ripped into the tank Adora typically wore under the uniform, slashing it to pieces before tearing off her own leggings. </p><p>Once free of clothing, Catra’s hand came up to grip at Adora’s neck. “You’re trying to make me angry on purpose,” she hissed. </p><p>“Maybe I’ve just wanted to do this forever, and now I know you have too.”</p><p>“Who said anything about me liking you?”</p><p>A grin stretched across Adora’s face. “Nobody - until you just now.” She took advantage of Catra’s indignance and rolled them over, smothering Catra’s yowl of displeasure with a kiss. Adora’s hand slipped down to where she was now bare. Claws dug into her back and <em> dragged </em> along her spine, making Adora hiss. “Watch it,” she muttered.</p><p>“You love it,” Catra gasped out, hips wriggling.</p><p>Adora pushed deeper, drawing an unwilling whine from Catra’s throat. “I’ll show you just how much,” she promised darkly. “You were so smart in there - knew exactly what to say to keep him off our backs. I was so proud of you.” Catra whimpered at the praise, her whole body shuddering under Adora’s assault. “We’re going to lead an army - one step closer Catra,” Adora swore. “One step closer to our goals. You’re going to be right there with me, just the two of us. Right?” She stopped moving for a moment, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“Right,” Catra managed to grunt out.</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I promise Adora now <em> move</em>!”</p><p>Adora sunk her teeth into Catra’s ear and held her down as Catra jerked and whined, trying to keep quiet. “There you go,” she murmured. “Just you and me Catra.”</p><p>“Just you and me,” Catra sighed, looking blissful.</p>
<hr/><p>Catra proudly viewed the assault on Salineas from the Horde flagship. Her and Adora had decided the water kingdom could be defeated without wasting bots that would easily be shorted out by the princess’ powers, and so had brought along three ships and several squads, only to find most of the kingdom truly already abandoned. Catra had focused the ships’ firing power on the weakening gate while Adora had squared off one on one with Princess Mermista. </p><p>As she watched Adora smoothly use her favored staff against Mermista’s trident, Catra licked her lips and shivered, remembering the night they’d shared before throwing themselves into planning this siege. They would have to make time for more of that later. </p><p>But for now, she had a kingdom to crumble. “All fire at the center of the gate!” she commanded. The ships fired as one against the Sea Gate, explosives hitting just below the floating platform where Adora was locked in combat with Mermista still. One punched through and the ships fired more quickly, sensing victory. The gate began to melt away while Adora pressed an advantage against Mermista, backing her toward the edge of the platform.</p><p>Catra saw it coming before it happened. The princess misstepped, teetered for a moment, then toppled over and plummeted toward the water. She was caught at the last moment by some sailor boy who had been swinging about and singing flamboyantly the entire time. He had even managed to set fire to one of their ships momentarily. He delivered Mermista safely to his ship and they quickly sailed away as Adora leapt off the platform to land in the ship beside Catra. </p><p>“Do we pursue?” Catra asked.</p><p>Adora shook her head. “No, let them go. She won’t be a problem once Salineas is ours and her connection to the Pearl is severed,” she decided. “Complete the mission. We’ll set up a fortification in the palace for the squads we’re leaving behind and then head home to report.”</p><p>“I like it. Nice and easy.”</p><p>“Like you’ve ever taken the easy path.”</p><p>Catra shrugged. “You never know. I might be up for making some changes.”</p><p>“Any changing will be done in bed once we finish our report to Hordak,” Adora whispered, leaning close to Catra’s ear to make her shiver. “Get your boats to finish taking down the gate so we can wrap this up quickly.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p>
<hr/><p>Their flawless razing of Salineas where the Horde had faltered and stalled for so long saw Adora and Catra quickly promoted above the remaining high rank leaders to just below Hordak. As his right and left hands, they reported only to him, much to the displeasure of those slighted and passed over by the irascible Horde leader. </p><p>All saw Catra as the smaller, weaker, <em>easier </em> target when compared to Adora’s brute strength and general popularity - even if that popularity had faded some in recent months. Catra was rarely away from Adora’s side, but one night when Adora had been pulled aside by another Force Captain in on the plan, Catra was cornered by Octavia, Flak, and a higher ranking Commander she didn’t recognize. </p><p>“Think you and your little master can take our places with the Lord?” Flak snarled as Octavia pinned a struggling Catra against the wall. “Think you can supplant us? You’re just a wild animal, not fit to serve him. We’ll teach you that.”</p><p>Adora found Catra beaten unconscious, bloody, and left abandoned at the foot of their bed, a note reading ‘Your turn after your pet’ placed next to her. “Catra!” She picked up her best friend and rushed her to the infirmary, not leaving Catra’s side for a full day. She went so far as to almost ignore a summons she received from Hordak, but doing so would result in her likely execution, and Adora refused to die before whoever had done this to Catra had <em> paid</em>. She had a pretty good idea of where to start.</p><p>But first, she obeyed orders and went to Hordak’s sanctum. Alone.</p><p>“And where is General Catra this evening?”</p><p>Like he didn’t already know. “She’s in the infirmary my Lord,” Adora reported, doing everything in her power to keep her voice from betraying just how worried she was. “The medic said she can be released from his care in a few days.”</p><p>She could <em> feel </em> the stare of his red eyes boring through her, and Adora steeled herself to meet his gaze. “If you have a problem, I expect you to take care of it,” he said after a long moment. </p><p>Adora frowned for just a second before straightening her face. Was he saying…</p><p>“I do not want to hear any more of my generals’ weakness. You are <em> not </em> protected by me,” he hissed. “You and your compatriot will perform your duties or you will both be replaced. If you cannot solve this in a timely manner you will be <em> replaced</em>. I expect results, either in your favor or against. Now, get out of my sight!”</p><p>The first thing Adora did after fleeing was seek out Octavia. She was in the cafeteria, laughing - probably about how Catra had looked as they beat her until she broke. Adora’s hands clenched into tight fists, shaking and furious. “Force Captain Octavia,” she said from behind the older woman, voice completely steady. Octavia was nowhere near as threatening as Hordak, and if Adora could lie to him, the captain would be easy. “I’d like a word with you to go over an upcoming strategy regarding an assault on Brightmoon. We’re thinking of involving your squad. I want to go over their strengths.”</p><p>Octavia rolled her eyes but couldn’t refuse an indirect order from one of Hordak’s second’s in command in front of all of the Horde. “Yes General, of course. I’ll follow you out.”</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.” Adora waved her forward with a genuine smile. Once they were out in the hall, Adora crowded behind Octavia and spoke softly in her ear, “I believe you know the way to my quarters?” before knocking the woman out with a vicious punch that slammed Octavia into the metal wall. Throwing one arm over her shoulders, Adora half carried, half dragged Octavia to her and Catra’s room, tying her to the legs at the foot of the bed. </p><p>A splash of water from the basin by the bed pulled Octavia to consciousness with a start. “What’s wrong with you?! All you brats raised by Shadow Weaver are <em> crazy</em>. Let me go or Lord Hordak will hear about this.”</p><p>“I’m sure he will,” Adora said, unconcerned. “He made it very clear that if I have a problem it’s up to me to fix it. And that’s what I’m doing Octavia.” She stepped down on one of Octavia’s knees, snapping it as Octavia screamed. “Fixing a problem.”</p><p>“She took my eye!” Octavia yelled, bent over her broken leg. “That animal deserved whatever she got!”</p><p>Adora looked down at the Force Captain dispassionately. “I’m sure you believe that, just like I’m sure you never considered what could cause a little six year old girl to act so violently toward you. And you’ve held that grudge for so long against a six year old, Octavia. It really doesn’t say much for your character.” She pressed her foot down on Octavia’s other leg, threatening. “Now tell me who helped you, or I cripple you. I could guess, but I’d rather not waste my time.”</p><p>It was getting easier - the violence - Adora realized. Especially when it came to Catra. She hadn’t wanted to kill that princess, Mermista, and was even glad when that the Sea Hawk fellow swooped in and saved her. But when Catra was involved, Adora’s instincts were quickly growing murderous.</p><p>“Flak!” Octavia spat out. “It was Flak. And Commander Jet.”</p><p>Jet was a new adversary - one who had seemed to take his supplanting by two teens without emotion. Clearly Adora had miscalculated. She would have to take more care in the future. “Thank you for your cooperation Octavia.”</p>
<hr/><p>Octavia was the first to disappear. But she wasn’t the last. Once Catra was released from the infirmary, they went hunting for the two names that Adora had saved for her, knowing Catra wouldn’t want to feel defeated in the face of her attackers. </p><p>Hordak told Adora to take care of the problem, and she did. In the process, the rest of the Horde learned two things. One, Catra was not to be considered the weak link between the pair. And two, no matter what one might think, she was <em> never </em>alone. </p><p>Octavia went missing first, but Flak and Jet disappeared shortly thereafter. None of the three were seen again, and it was made clear to the soldiers of the Horde that the two new generals were backed by Hordak when Imp played out Octavia’s screams for all the ranks to hear at the evening meal a week later.</p><p>Taking Catra to bed that night was a much gentler affair than any time previous. She still had aching bones and bruises, stitched up cuts. Adora took her time laying Catra out on the mattress, pressing a soft kiss to every wound she could find. “I thought I was going to lose you,” she whispered through tears as she finally worked her way up to kissing Catra on the lips. “I can’t do this on my own, Catra. Alright? You have to stay with me.”</p><p>“Only if you promise to stay with me,” Catra sighed, letting her claws scrape carefully along Adora’s scalp and through the long strands of blonde hair. Her whole body relaxed when she felt Adora slip inside. “Promise me,” she groaned.</p><p>“I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and Catra get everything they've ever wanted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second and last part you guys. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some weeks later, when Catra was fully recovered, a new player was brought to the board. Force Captain Scorpia, more formally known as Princess Scorpia, was introduced to them as an ‘in’ to the upcoming Princess Prom, where all the royalty gathered once every ten years at a ball. It sounded like terribly poor planning on the Rebellion’s part, in the middle of an ongoing war, but Adora and Catra weren’t going to let such an opportunity slip by them. </p>
<p>“You’ll go as Scorpia’s plus one, and I’ll sneak in my own way,” Catra reiterated, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why I have to go in the front entrance.” </p>
<p>Adora was practically pouting and how was Catra supposed to deal with that? “Because stealth isn’t really your style - you’ll be seen and then the whole plan will go up in smoke,” she said bluntly. “Just go with Scorpia, Adora.”</p>
<p>“She’s just so - happy,” Adora said, glancing at the bouncy woman on the other side of the deck. “I feel like every second I don’t act that way around her I’m kicking a small child.” She did look uncertain.</p>
<p>“Well, don’t do that then,” Catra chuckled. “Look - you’ll be fine. I’ll be in before you know it. We’ll have some fun; I might even dance with you if you’re lucky, and then we’ll crash the place and get out.”</p>
<p>“Do I at least get to see your outfit before I have to leave?”</p>
<p>Catra shook her head, to Adora’s frustration. “I want you to get the full effect when I drop in. Be patient Adora.”</p>
<p>Adora groaned, dropping her head to Catra’s shoulder and taking advantage of being out from under Hordak and Imp’s watchful eyes to be a little more affectionate with Catra. Everything had been confusing since Catra had been targeted - a little softer, more hesitant. </p>
<p>She loved Catra. Adora understood that much. But she also knew they wouldn’t be able to take it further until they’d gotten rid of Hordak. It wouldn’t be safe for either of them, and Adora’s only mission was to keep Catra safe. And the best way to do that was to take over the Horde as quickly as possible before Hordak caught on.</p>
<p>“Fine,” she eventually sighed. “Just leave me alone out here - on my own, so lonely.”</p>
<p>Catra shoved her into the railing, giggling. “Whatever, drama queen.”</p>
<p>Adora caught her around the waist before Catra could retreat to go get ready. “I’m going to make you queen someday,” she whispered in her ear, making Catra shiver. She gave a Adora a quick kiss before disappearing below deck to get ready. Adora was already in the red dress she planned on wearing to the party, with Scorpia looking dashing in black. </p>
<p>Getting into the dance wasn’t difficult, even if the butler did a double take at the sight of Scorpia. The princess drooped a little, and Adora couldn’t help patting her on one pincer in solidarity. “We’ll show them,” she promised her. “You’re a princess. Go act like one, and me and Catra will figure out the rest.”</p>
<p>“Right. Princessing! I totally got this, don’t I?” Scorpia chuckled nervously. </p>
<p>“You...do…” </p>
<p>Catra had just walked into the ballroom, rendering Adora incapable of speaking. She was in a maroon suit that perfectly complimented Adora’s dress, complete with an undone bow tie dangling recklessly around her neck. When she caught Adora staring, Catra smirked and sauntered over to the table holding all the food, her tail swishing back and forth to tease Adora even more.</p>
<p>“I, uh - wait for my s-signal Scorpia,” Adora stuttered. “Until then, just - mingle.” Adora stalked over to where Catra was pretending to peruse the food options and snagged her wrist. “Come with me,” she ordered, voice tight, and dragged Catra out of the room into an empty side hall.</p>
<p>“Well, this feels off mission, Adora. Whatever will -” Adora cut off the rest of Catra’s sentence with a harsh kiss, slamming Catra back against the nearest wall.</p>
<p>“You did this on purpose,” Adora growled against her lips, nipping at them while one hand grabbed at her tail. Catra whined. “You knew that I’d completely forget the plan the second I saw you in that suit.” She dropped her head to bite at Catra’s neck, just below the collar of her dress shirt.</p>
<p>Catra gasped at the treatment, wriggling closer. “Not my fault you’re so easy,” she got out. </p>
<p>“Oh, <em>I</em><em>’m </em>easy?” Her hand was inside Catra’s pants and Catra’s knees gave out, leaving it to Adora to hold her up against the wall - which was easily done. “I’m not the one struggling to stand, kitty.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call me that,” Catra hissed, claws carefully sheathed as it wouldn’t do to draw blood at the start of a party.</p>
<p>“But you love it when I do.”</p>
<p>The sound of approaching steps was the only thing that managed to bring Adora back to her senses. She pulled away from Catra, letting her tug her shirt back into place and compose herself. Right. The plan. Adora had nearly forgotten the plan, and now here came - the Brightmoon princess? Yes, Glimmer, that was her name. Accompanied by that boy their spies called Bow and said never left her side. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here Horde?” Glimmer snapped at them. </p>
<p>“Just here to enjoy the party Princess,” Catra said, hooking her chin over Adora’s shoulder from behind. “Never been to a party before - it’s fun.” Claws tickled across Adora’s back in retaliation for leaving her hanging.</p>
<p>Glimmer’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “You two are the ones who overthrew Salineas,” she realized. “And now you’re both here with that <em> princess </em>from the Fright Zone. She was only allowed one companion!” Like breaking that rule was almost as bad as conquering Salineas. This kid really needed to get her priorities straight.</p>
<p>“Adora, breaking a rule?” Catra mused, drawing a claw across the back of Adora’s neck as she sneered at the princess. “Nah, she’s too uptight, aren’t you Adora? Me though - that sounds like something I’d do.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you who’s uptight,” Adora muttered back.</p>
<p>“Later, love,” Catra whispered in her ear. “Play with me later. For now,” she said loud enough for the other two to hear, “I think we have some business to attend to.”</p>
<p>Even without weapons, it was a matter of moments for the two soldiers to take out the princess and her friend and dump them in a nearby closet. “We could score some serious points with Hordak if we take the sparkly one back to the Fright Zone with us,” Adora suggested, not really too keen on the idea.</p>
<p>“No,” Catra said, to her relief. “First the Horde, then the world. We don’t have the power to do both at the same time. It’ll come,” she reassured Adora as she shut the door on the unconscious pair and locked it. “Patience. Once we’re rid of Hordak, then we’ll worry about anyone else who gets in our way.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. Let’s take care of the rest of this and get out of here. I want to go to bed.” This night had already been exhausting.</p>
<p>Catra pressed a kiss to her cheek with a wild grin. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the night didn’t quite go as planned - they had underestimated the small child princess’ power, and the rest of the princesses backing her, even a weakened Mermista, was enough to drive the three Horde soldiers back to the Fright Zone. The Kingdom of Snows was safe - for now.</p>
<p>On their return, Hordak railed against Adora and Catra for their perceived failure and wasting of the best opportunity they would have of infiltrating the isolated kingdom. He looked about one rant away from ordering their executions when Catra stepped in. </p>
<p>“Oh please,” she scoffed. “You really expected us to take the kingdom tonight? Three soldiers against seven princesses and all their guards? No, my Lord. Tonight was simply reconnaissance. We’ve got the measure of all the princesses as individuals and altogether now, and were able to easily overcome their most powerful princess and her best guard on our own entirely unaided.”</p>
<p>“So you didn’t fail, but misled me to think that tonight I would have another kingdom under my reign?” Hordak’s voice was still dangerous, looking for any scheme the teens might be concocting against him.</p>
<p>Adora moved forward, taking over. “No, my Lord,” she said smoothly. “If the opportunity had presented itself, we would have set the plan in motion to bring down the Kingdom of Snows. However, we deemed the princesses too closely knit at this time to move ahead with the next steps. It seems that they are still trying to rebuild the Alliance, despite the fall of Salineas.”</p>
<p>“But we made our point tonight. We can get at them anywhere, invited or not,” Catra added. “They’ll be scared - watching for us at every turn. We’ve pressed further against the Rebellion than any of your generals have in a generation, Lord Hordak. We have the advantage, and we will continue to push forward until the world falls.”</p>
<p>Hordak was silent for a long time, appraising his commanders. “This is true,” he conceded. “You have done well up to this point. See that you do not suffer another setback in your campaign, no matter how minor. I will not be so lenient next time.”</p>
<p>Adora and Catra bowed and retreated, silently going to their spot at the height of the Fright Zone without needed to discuss it. “I’m going to kill him!” Catra growled, slamming her hands against the railing. “We’ve done better than any of his commanders ever have, and he thinks he can just threaten us like that?”</p>
<p>“Of course he does. He sees himself all powerful - untouchable. We’ll end him, Catra, but we have to be patient,” Adora tried to rein her in. “We can’t have him catching on to our plans before we’re ready. We’ll only have one shot at this.”</p>
<p>“I know, I <em> know</em>. I am just so <em> sick </em> of having to bow and scrape to him. I’m not a servant. I’m not a slave. Or a <em> pet</em>,” Catra hissed. </p>
<p>Adora reeled her into a hug, letting Catra mutter and squirm unhappily against her chest until she finally settled. A soft purr she rarely let out rumbled between them when Adora scratched at the base of her ears. “I know you aren’t,” Adora reassured her. “And we’ll show him that too. We’ll make him regret ever threatening us. We just need a little more time, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next few months saw Hordak sending them on smaller missions - disrupting Rebellion lines, accompanying bots to attack various places in the kingdoms, and other routine things. Like he was still testing them, especially their patience. Catra was chafing at the bit, waiting for an opportunity to strike at the leader himself. Even Adora was getting antsy with the way he seemed to be trying to rile them enough into making mistakes.</p>
<p>It was like he knew what they were planning, and was waiting for the proof. </p>
<p>The only place Adora refused to touch was the Whispering Woods. She still remembered that night over a year ago - how it felt, the magic flowing through her when she touched the sword, the visions. She may have rejected that power for Catra, but she didn’t want to damage the place that had shown it to her. Adora was able to play it off to Hordak as saving the most formidable adversary until they had conquered the rest of the Rebellion, but she told Catra the truth. Catra didn’t really understand Adora’s reasoning but she went along with it for her sake. </p>
<p>So Brightmoon was safe for the time being while Adora and Catra focused on the rest of Etheria. At least, until the strangest thing happened. </p>
<p>The princess of Dryl - obsessed with technology first and social interactions second, if her behavior at the Princess Prom was any indication - wandered straight into the Fright Zone while following some kind of signal. She meandered, unchecked, through the entirety of the Horde base and into Hordak’s workshop without any soldiers catching her. How? That was anyone’s guess. </p>
<p>Adora and Catra were called back from yet another one of the tiny, inconsequential missions they’d been sent on and told to report directly to Hordak. There they found a hyperactive woman with purple hair whizzing about like she owned the place, Hordak looking as close to helpless as they had ever seen him. “Princess Entrapta?” Adora called, astounded. </p>
<p>This was not a wrinkle they had planned for. What was she <em> doing </em>here?</p>
<p>“Oh, hey guys! I know you!” Entrapta’s hair lifted up the welding mask covering her face. She zoomed up right into Adora’s personal space. “You’re the signal!” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry?” Adora asked at the same time Catra said, “The what?” </p>
<p>Adora leaned back as Entrapta got even closer, if that was possible. “The signal I’ve been looking for! I mean, maybe I was supposed to stop searching for it, but no one told me to, so I kept right on looking! I never thought to scan the Fright Zone before… I’ll have to make a note of it. Scan everyone in the Horde,” she spoke into a little recorder. </p>
<p>“What signal?” Hordak’s voice startled all three of them. His gaze was fixed on Entrapta, though it shot to Adora once or twice, assessing if she knew what the princess might be talking about.</p>
<p>“Oh! The Rebellion found this sword a long time ago that dates back to the First Ones. They’ve been keeping it at Brightmoon since I couldn’t find anyone that would be able to use the magic locked inside. I wonder what it means that you have the same signal,” Entrapta mused, causing Adora’s stomach to sink. </p>
<p>The <em> sword</em>. She <em> knew </em>she hadn’t dreamt it up. Catra’s eyes drifted to Adora’s, emotion swimming in them. She remembered the sword Adora had insisted was calling to her from the Whispering Woods, how it took all of her persuasion to keep Adora from going after it. Now she wondered if she hadn’t made a mistake by begging her to stay. She didn’t like the look on Hordak’s face.</p>
<p>“This weapon is still in Brightmoon?” Hordak questioned Entrapta. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. It’s been on display since the Rebellion gave up on finding a wielder for it,” Entrapta said cheerfully. “In fact…” she zoomed back over to the mess of machinery that Hordak had been composing and building up since he had made Adora and Catra commanders. “If I’m not mistaken, the sword’s signal fits in perfectly with what you’re missing from this baby!” She gasped excitedly. “You’re building a portal through space! Oh! CAN I HELP?!” she yelled. </p>
<p>Hordak made a disgruntled noise as he held out a hand to keep the eager princess at arm’s length. “Very - well,” he muttered. His glare turned to the teens. “You two. You are dismissed for the time being.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Catra was called back alone to Hordak’s workshop the next morning. Confused, she entered to find Entrapta still sprinting full speed around the lab, tools carried by her hair as she shouted science-y sounding things that were way beyond Catra. Shaking her head, she bowed to Hordak. “You sent for me, my Lord?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Commander, you are being sent behind the lines of the Rebellion to Brightmoon Castle. There, you will avoid detection and retrieve the First Ones weapon Entrapta will describe for you. You are not to engage the enemy, do you understand?” Hordak ordered.</p>
<p>“What about Adora? Pardon, my Lord, but we generally complete missions together; that’s when we do our best work,” Catra dared to question him. Something about this wasn’t sitting right with her.</p>
<p>“Entrapta has requested Commander Adora’s assistance with her continuing… experiments,” Hordak said, a tone in his voice that the teen caught but wasn’t sure what to make of. Maybe he just didn’t know how to handle the hyperactive princess still. “So you, Commander Catra, will go to Brightmoon and retrieve the First Ones’ sword that they have been keeping and return here with it immediately. I trust I do not have to remind you what will happen if you fail.” The threat was not subtle.</p>
<p>Catra grit her teeth and bowed slightly. “No my Lord. I’ll go at once.” He went back to Entrapta without another word, leaving Catra to stew as she stalked back to their quarters. “Something’s wrong,” she announced the second she was alone again with Adora.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Adora yawned, sitting up in bed. </p>
<p>“Hordak is sending me to Brightmoon to get that weapon. Adora,” Catra lowered her voice to a volume she hoped Imp wouldn’t overhear if he was snooping in the vents again, “it’s the sword you found, isn’t it? What the Rebellion has. That’s why you match the signal or whatever. It’s the sword you wanted to go back for all those years ago.”</p>
<p>Adora sighed and looked away from Catra. “I think so. I can’t be sure until you bring it back, but yeah. I don’t see what else it could be.”</p>
<p>Catra crawled across the bed to get closer to Adora, leaning into her chest as sleep heavy arms wrapped around her. “Don’t let your guard down,” she warned her. “I don’t know what he’s doing, but it can’t be coincidence that he’s separating us like this now.”</p>
<p>“He’s been acting weird since the Kingdom of Snows,” Adora acknowledged. “But you’ve noticed he’s sick, right? There’s something wrong with him. Once you get back - I think it will be our time to make a move. Finally.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Catra kissed Adora deeply, taking her back down to the mattress. “Just be careful,” she murmured when they parted. “I can’t lose you. I really can’t.”</p>
<p>“You’re not going to lose me,” Adora promised, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Catra’s nose before rubbing them together. Catra giggled and swatted at her, blushing. “You and me,” Adora whispered.</p>
<p>“You and me.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The entire next day felt off to Adora after Catra left. Maybe it was just because she was alone for the first time in years, without the girl she loved, but something was wrong. The day proceeded normally, but Adora couldn’t stop looking over her shoulder like someone was watching her. She spent some extra time in the simulation training arena, beating up fake robots until late in the night.</p>
<p>When she finally went back to her room after avoiding being by herself in it all day, Adora collapsed on the bed without even changing from her sweaty clothes. There was an odd smell in the room, but Adora dismissed it. Probably something crawled into the vents again.</p>
<p>She woke up groggy and light headed, and when she tried to move her wrists, thin straps chafed the skin. “What -?” she muttered, shaking her head to try and clear it.</p>
<p>“You’re awake!” Entrapta shouted gleefully. “Hordak! She’s awake!”</p>
<p>“Good. You are dismissed, Entrapta. I need to speak with my commander alone.” Hordak appeared in Adora’s line of vision, and she immediately knew that Catra had been right to worry. She was dead.</p>
<p>“But -”</p>
<p>“<em>Leave</em>!” Hordak roared at the princess, who scampered away with a yelp out of the room. “Now,” he said more calmly, staring down at Adora like she was a bug to be trampled on. “Yours and your little pet’s plan to overthrow me. You <em> will </em>tell me.”</p>
<p>Adora glared up at him as best she could, still a little woozy from whatever he’d used to gas her room. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” she muttered. </p>
<p>A metal contraption she hadn’t exactly noticed yet covering her left hand sent a hard shock running up her arm and across her chest. Adora yelped as her lungs went tight and hard to fill for a moment, eventually letting out a gasp as they loosened. “I kill liars,” Hordak said, back turned and focused on what Entrapta had identified as a portal - like she was unworthy of his time. “I allowed your immature lashing out against Shadow Weaver, recognizing your potential. And now - you seek to throw that generosity in my face.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t - kill her for - you,” Adora panted, still trying to get her breathing to work again. </p>
<p>“Yes, your pet,” Hordak mused. “Quite the capable mind, when she applies herself. You two nearly slipped under my nose, but no one can escape the eye of the Horde. And when I finally reunite with Horde Prime, all shall understand.” He spoke as if to a higher power, voice reverent before he narrowed his focus back on Adora. “Except for you. I will have disposed of you long before then. So tell me - what did you and Catra plan?”</p>
<p>Another jolt of electricity locked up her body, paralyzing her for a minute. Adora could feel her heart stutter and skip a beat, and her arm <em> burned</em>. It was hard to focus… what did he want? </p>
<p>“What do you know of the sword!” Hordak yelled impatiently, giving up his pretense of detachment. </p>
<p>“I’m not - afraid of you,” Adora spat out through clenched teeth. </p>
<p>“Perhaps your compatriot will learn from your mistakes.” </p>
<p>She couldn’t feel her arm anymore - but the rest of her had never hurt they way she did now. Stabbing in her chest, all her muscles locked up like a bad day of training, and so, so hard to breathe. “ - Whispering Woods - - sword - tell -” Adora was only getting snatches of Hordak’s temper, and her vision was going dark. She couldn’t get her tongue to work properly, even if she was willing to give in to his demands. </p>
<p>Adora fought to stay awake - Catra would be getting back soon, if she’d been successful. She had to - stay - warn...Catra. Catra was coming back. She just had to - hang on. Her body shuddered under another wave of electricity, but Adora was so numb she barely felt it anymore. Then - it stopped. </p>
<p>With great effort, Adora opened her eyes. Everything was hazy, but she could just barely make out a figure standing between her and where Hordak had been. The sight of that oh so familiar mane and tail had Adora working harder to wake up. “C-c-” she couldn’t get her mouth to make the right sounds.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra said, looking briefly over her shoulder before re-focusing on Hordak. “I’ll kill you,” she snarled, claws unsheathing. The First Ones sword from years ago was forgotten on the floor. </p>
<p>“I knew you’d betray me,” Hordak told her. “Shadow Weaver always did love taking in rabid strays.” Catra hissed and lunged, twisting out of the way at the last second when the gun attached to Hordak’s arm sent out a laser of plasma. It blew a sizzling hole in the wall instead. Catra glanced worriedly back at Adora to make sure she was alright, then moved further away from where she was tied down. </p>
<p>“I am not an animal!” she screamed at Hordak, goading him into chasing her. “But you? You’re just some defect - sick. Dying, I’ll bet. And then where will that leave you?”</p>
<p>Hordak let out an enraged roar and fired again, Catra just barely arcing her back over it midair. “I am descended from a line of purity! This backwater planet will bow before the might of Horde Prime and I will be rewarded when he sees what I have accomplished in his name!”</p>
<p>“You really are crazy,” Catra breathed, dodging behind a beam to give herself a second.</p>
<p>Adora tried to pull herself together. Catra needed help, and Adora couldn’t just lie here while she protected her. Her left arm wouldn’t respond at all, so she started working on her right. It twitched, then started to obey her commands better, jerking against the thin metal restraint. If she could just…</p>
<p>Catra’s yowl of pain distracted her and she looked up to see Catra nursing a singed arm and glaring at Hordak. They were closer to his throne now, a fair distance from the portal machine, at least. The metal was starting to pry loose and Adora worked at it with renewed vigor. It was just so <em> hard </em>to get her muscles to cooperate with them twitching and jerking randomly from the outside stimulation. Her body felt like she’d been running for days after being struck twice by lightning.</p>
<p>The band holding down her right wrist broke as Catra leapt at Hordak’s chest, going for the glowing gem fixed there. She tore it out as Hordak screamed out his wrath. He backhanded Catra, sending her flying into the center of the room. Adora began working to free her limp left hand. </p>
<p>“You think you have won?” Hordak panted, glaring at Catra. “You think you mean anything to me in the grand scheme of my plans for this tiny world?”</p>
<p>“I know I’m being a real pain right now, and that’s really my only goal in life, so I’d call it winning,” Catra spat, keeping Hordak’s attention on her. She could see Adora trying to free herself out of the corner of her eye - she just had to give her a little more time.</p>
<p>Hordak laughed, sinister. “You are less than the ground Horde Prime rules over. But you will never know of his true eminence.” </p>
<p>He snapped his fingers and a circle of red appeared around Catra. Nothing happened for a second, then Catra’s hand came up to her throat as a look of alarm crossed her face. Her mouth opened, searching for breath, but it didn’t seem like she was getting any relief. Adora frantically clawed at the second restraint and ripped out of it the moment it loosened, not caring that it tore into her skin. She couldn’t feel it anyway. </p>
<p>Adora collapsed in a heap on the ground the same time Catra fell to her knees as her movements grew weaker. Adora grabbed the sword with her good hand and forced herself to shaking legs. So intent on his victory, Hordak didn’t notice her until the tip of the sword pressed into the side of his neck.</p>
<p>“Drop it.” Adora’s voice cracked and withered, but her point got across loud and clear. </p>
<p>“Or what?” Hordak sneered. “You’ll gut me and leave me to die slowly?”</p>
<p>The blade dug in deeper, drawing blood. “Yes,” Adora hissed. “Let her go. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
<p>Hordak’s face crunched into frustration before he reluctantly snapped his fingers twice. Catra’s gasping gulps of air were music to Adora’s ears. “And what now, little hero that never was?” Hordak asked. “Do you even know what you’re holding?”</p>
<p>“No, but it’s sharp enough to cut you in half, and that’s all I care about.” She couldn’t keep this up much longer. Her right arm was shaking from the weight of the sword and she wouldn’t have the strength to defend herself when Hordak realized that. Her left was still worse than useless, muscles tight and locking it against her side. “Catra,” she murmured.</p>
<p>Catra drew herself to her feet, still panting a bit but mostly recovered. “I got this.”</p>
<p>Adora didn’t see Catra kill Hordak - her body gave out at Catra’s reassurance. She didn’t become aware again until Catra was gently laying her on their bed. “C-Cat?” she mumbled, exhausted.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora.” Lips pressed against her forehead. “You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay. I’m so sorry I left you.” Tears dripped onto her skin, but Adora didn’t have the strength to wipe them off Catra’s cheeks as they fell. </p>
<p>“My arm.”</p>
<p>Claws gently scraped down the skin of her forearm, but Adora would have never known it if she hadn’t been looking. “I know.” Red, jagged burn lines streaked from the back of her hand and up past her elbow, the arm still locked against her side and stiff. “We’ll work on it - just sleep for now, Adora. I’ll keep you safe this time.”</p>
<p>Normally, the adrenaline would be so high for both of them after a fight that they wouldn’t sleep for hours, intent on being with each other and working out any leftover aggression. This time, all Adora could feel was exhaustion rippling against her mind, and she was asleep the second Catra pulled her into her arms. Her purr humming against Adora’s body was the last thing she felt before everything went dark.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their transition into leaders of the Horde was a little bumpier than they had hoped for in all their planning. With Adora incapacitated for days, recovering, it was left to Catra to enforce their new authority. Several small uprisings and riots were swiftly shut down. Oddly, Scorpia was invaluable in maintaining order, having seemingly adopted the pair into her little gaggle of friends without them knowing and giving them her undying loyalty. She was enough strength for four soldiers on her own when she couldn’t endear her way into making allies. Squads that were doubtful of their new commanders but not to the point of violence were quickly appeased by the gentle princess. </p>
<p>The rest who rebelled were mercilessly put down by Catra.</p>
<p>By the time Adora was up and capable of moving again on her own, most of the ruckus had died down and the Horde had gotten used to the idea of having two rulers. The first morning Adora walked into what had been Hordak’s sanctum and saw the interlocking thrones that now dominated the room, she couldn’t help her tears. </p>
<p>They were <em> safe</em>. For the first time in their lives, <em> no one </em>could hurt them. Catra came up to wrap her arms around Adora’s waist from behind, silently supporting her still shaky frame. It would be some time before she was back to full strength, and the Horde’s best medics weren’t sure if she would ever regain her previous function in her left arm. </p>
<p>Catra worked with her every night, massaging and rubbing at the tight, locked muscles like the medical staff had demonstrated. There had been some improvement - the limb wasn’t entirely unmoveable anymore, but she still didn’t have much control over it. </p>
<p>“I had Entrapta make something up for you before she takes off,” Catra whispered, chin hooked over her shoulder. “She said it’ll help with your range of motion - honestly she lost me in the details. But I asked her to put together something to help you have better control over your muscles. We’ll keep working on it, but until you can do it yourself, it should make things easier.”</p>
<p>The skin tight suit laid on the throne was in Horde colors, its symbol plastered across the chest. It almost looked like armor, except for its delicate material and pliability. Adora picked up the long sleeved shirt with one hand and let it run through her fingers. “You asked her to do this?”</p>
<p>A gentle kiss against her cheek. “Of course I did. There is no doing this without you by my side, love. I have no idea how she got it done so quickly, but it’s got all kinds of tech hidden away in the fabric, apparently. Even the gauntlets are supposed to help close themselves and keep position until you move your hand against them. Don’t ask me how it works.”</p>
<p>Adora turned and reeled Catra in with her good hand for a kiss. She’d been missing her partner in the more than week it had taken for her muscles to stop rebelling at the slightest movement while Catra was away at all times putting down revolts. “Are you ready for this?” she asked when she finally pulled a few inches away.</p>
<p>“To rule with you?” Catra smirked. “Been waiting my whole life, love.”</p>
<p>“It’s not quite the way we’d planned,” Adora pointed out.</p>
<p>Catra just shrugged, looking unconcerned. “That portal was way too close a call. You heard Entrapta. If Hordak had gotten that sword anywhere near his monstrosity, it would have torn the world apart. Those kinds of stakes… I don’t want that. I only ever wanted you to be safe.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em> tired </em>of war, Cat.”</p>
<p>“So let’s be done. We’re at the top. We could pin down and defeat the Rebellion in five weeks if I put Brightmoon under siege, but what’s the point? We’re safe. Besides, we’ve got a couple hundred scrawny kids just like us to look after now - I don’t want them to grow up like we did just to die in war.”</p>
<p>Adora nodded, leaning against Catra. “I didn’t want that either. Some of the commanders and Force Captains won’t be happy though.”</p>
<p>Catra’s grip tightened around Adora’s arms. “If anyone wants to try revolting again, I’ll crush them. If they think we’ve gone soft just because we decided to end a war, we’ll show them just how tight a ship we’re still running. They won’t dare cross us,” she snarled.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful when you’re planning an execution.”</p>
<p>“I’ll show you how pretty I can get.” The promise was a growl.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A message was sent along with the First Ones’ sword when Entrapta was returned to Brightmoon that boiled down to, ‘Don’t come after us, and we won’t come after you’. Confused and a little bit terrified, Glimmer had Bow send a message to Scorpia - who he had become unlikely friends with at the Princess Prom before being unceremoniously locked in a closet - with their tentative agreement. The Rebellion was on the verge of collapse and would fall to the Horde in a matter of weeks if the army kept pressing its advantage.</p>
<p>Stories began to trickle out of the Fright Zone - mostly by way of messages from Scorpia - of uprisings within the ranks being put down harshly and violently, but also of kids long thought lost slowly being returned to families. Of soldiers being given the choice to leave the Fright Zone and make their own way, or stick around and making something different of the Horde. Glimmer and the rest of the Princess Alliance didn’t know what to make of it.</p>
<p>Scorpia even wrote of how the new Queens of the Horde had given her family back its reign over the Black Garnet runestone, trusting her not to misuse it the way a previous, unnamed sorceress had. Glimmer got the feeling that the sorceress had met an untimely end at the hands of the two vicious girls she’d met once at the ball.</p>
<p>When months passed with no renewed threat from the Horde despite constant watch, the Rebellion slowly began to relax. They began to rebuild, repopulate conquered villages, moving back into places the Horde had claimed and then abandoned. As long as they stayed away from the Fright Zone, they received no warning from the queen commanders. Beyond any of the princesses’ wildest dreams, a peaceful coexistence on Etheria with the Horde seemed to be possible.</p>
<p>Then Horde Prime arrived.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Horde Prime never needed Etheria to be moved out of Despondos to track it down. He just needed a little more time. The First Ones’ tech that had hidden the planet in the empty dimension was over a thousand years old - it was only a matter of hacking to pinpoint the precise coordinates. He’d evolved far beyond their tech long before he crushed the First Ones under his steel boot centuries ago. The Horde fleet suddenly arrived overhead one evening, sending terror across the planet.</p>
<p>Glimmer reluctantly reformed the Princess Alliance overnight, six months after it disbanded. Even more reluctantly, she sent a message to the Queens of the Horde through Bow and Scorpia, practically begging Adora and Catra for their help against the new menace.</p>
<p>Being threatened again so soon after finally achieving what they thought was ultimate safety sent Adora and Catra into a bit of a tailspin. They’d been <em> done</em>. Done with fighting, with wars, with never ending conflict. They spent a long night after the Horde fleet showed up screaming at each other in the room that had once been Hordak’s sanctum - not really in anger at each other, but more in terror of what they both knew would come. It ended with Adora slamming Catra against her throne and kneeling down before her. It ended with tears in both their eyes as Adora laid promises against Catra’s body before Catra returned them.</p>
<p>The next morning saw an invitation being sent back to Glimmer through Scorpia, offering for the Princesses to all meet them in the Fright Zone. A tentative agreement was sent back with the notice that they would arrive the next day.</p>
<p>Glimmer’s first real impression of the Queens of the Horde was - fear-inducing and awe-inspiring both. Only the blonde - Adora, Bow had said - still wore the Horde symbol clearly printed across the chest of her uniform. Entrapta had reported that Adora had been badly injured during the fight that ended with the demise of Hordak at long last. The uniform was apparently of Entrapta’s own design; a gift from the princess to the queens for letting her examine some fancy technology to her heart’s content. </p>
<p>These two were so obviously Horde born and bred, soldiers through and through turned generals, leaders. They didn’t look at each other, were even angled away from each other in order to have eyes on ever corner of the room at all times, but there was a softness in the way they leaned toward the other. And it was subtle, but Glimmer could see how Catra’s right arm gently supported Adora’s left, the one so hurt by what Entrapta could only describe as torture - even the effusive, socially inept princess had been able to see it for what it was and seemed disturbed by it. </p>
<p>Catra’s tail alternated between winding around her own leg to flicking up to Adora’s fingers, constantly checking in. Every once in a while, a shaky finger jerked up to rub against it.</p>
<p>These two, Glimmer recognized, were the most dangerous people in the world. And yet they ended a war rather than choose an easy victory, and that <em> had </em>to mean something. In another life, she’d be meeting them as a queen herself, but in this, she was still only a princess. A Princess Commander, just as they were Queen Commanders - perhaps there was still some common ground for them to stand on.</p>
<p>“I brought this,” Glimmer said hesitantly, holding out the First Ones’ sword. “Like you asked. Entrapta was talking a lot about signals matching. Are you - is one of you the one who is supposed to wield this? Save us?”</p>
<p>The other one - Catra, Glimmer reminded herself - shot a glance she could only describe as utmost worry and love at her partner. Adora stood slowly. Not for effect, but because it seemed genuinely difficult for her to stand. Catra supported under her bad arm, helping her lift herself more easily. “I think that would have been me,” Adora answered, eyes fixed on the sword. “I found it - a lifetime ago, but -” She looked back at Catra. “Someone else needed me more. I’m not sure it’s meant for me after all this time. I’m no hero.”</p>
<p>At that, Catra got up as well and went to Adora’s side to murmur in her ear. Glimmer didn’t catch all of it, but heard enough to make out ‘had to do - everyone safe’. Adora seemed to accept the reassurance, leaning into Catra’s support gratefully. Catra faced Glimmer. It spoke to all of their growth that there was no sneer on her face given their last and only encounter. “Adora found it in the Whispering Woods three years ago one night when we snuck out. She told me she pulled it from a stone and that she saw visions and heard a voice. When I found her, she was out cold and there wasn’t a sword anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Bow and I found it following a signal into a clearing deep in the Woods.”</p>
<p>Adora sighed. “I wanted to go back out looking for it again the next night, but I was needed here. I heard it calling me - maybe that’s what you followed.” A few hesitant steps brought her in front of Glimmer and a quiet “May I?” put the sword in her right hand. It still sang to her, like all those years ago. “I don’t think I’m the hero you were looking for back then,” Adora told it gently. “I think I’m probably far closer to the villains in your story. So you’re going to have to make do with the fact that I am just so <em> tired </em>of fighting. That I want it to all stop. Can you live with that?”</p>
<p>Whatever answer Adora got must have appeased both her and the sword, since she and Catra agreed to fight with the Princess Alliance against one last threat.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Horde Prime wasn't brought down with just love. That was part of it, but mostly he was defeated by anger. The anger of two girls who had bested a genocidal dictator, nearly conquered the world, and were now being threatened with extinction by one man who refused to just let them live. They wouldn't be slaves again. They wouldn't serve anyone <em> ever </em>again.</p>
<p>Adora took the sword and became She-Ra for the very first and perhaps only time. She sent Etheria into balance - Scorpia having been reunited with the Black Garnet for over half a year - and activated the Heart of Etheria. In this life, there was no failsafe, no last minute life saver.</p>
<p>But Adora, fuelled by all her fear and rage and love for Catra - with the innate understanding that the universe could end if she did nothing, with the whole of Etheria screaming agony into her head - redirected the planet rending magic and forced it to her will. As Horde Prime made his final move, Adora only had to lift the sword, blasting all of that magic and pain at Prime's fleet and erasing their entire existence. As if he had never trod across the universe at all.</p>
<p>Inexperienced with magic and depleted, Adora's body gave out under all the duress of that much power. She collapsed, heart barely beating on the dunes of the Fright Zone, directly above where the Heart of Etheria used to rest.</p>
<p>Catra was the one to save her. Her, and She-Ra reserving one last bit of magic for the hero it had chosen as her love called her gently back. The last of the Heart meant to restore the planet to its former majesty instead went into the girl who had sacrificed so much of herself for a world that would never thank her. For a world that would never even know just how close they had come to falling not once, but twice.</p>
<p>It didn’t end with a sword.</p>
<p>Instead, it ended as peacefully as Adora and Catra could have imagined, all those lonely years spent dreaming together in one bunk. The Fright Zone was completely remade by the release of the Heart’s magic into something so much more habitable. There was no war left to fight. </p>
<p>The remnants of the Rebellion, namely Glimmer, backed Adora and Catra enough to trust them with She-Ra's sword, along with an offer of a true alliance between all the kingdoms, if they wanted it. Adora stared at the sword for a long minute, but in the end gave it back. Maybe once, a lifetime ago, if she'd made a different choice, she would have been Etheria's chosen hero. But that wasn't her. She made her own destiny - with Catra. They killed and scraped and clawed the whole way there, but they made the world something they could bear to live in, and She-Ra wasn't in it for them.</p>
<p>They learned instead what it was like to live in peace. Truly. It was unsteady, there were missteps, but slowly, more kids found families - Scorpia was happy to let them rule what used to be her kingdom that she didn't really want anymore. Horde soldiers began making lives around the Fright Zone - others left for good. </p>
<p>Adora and Catra weren't without nightmares. Adora never really wanted to kill anyone. But as they slowly moved beyond an uneasy alliance with the princesses - particularly when former Horde soldiers helped rebuild Salineas - they learned to live with what they'd done and with what was done to them. They were together, the way they always swore they would be, and now nothing else remained to stand in their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>